Segata Sanshiro
Children... is there something in your life you are completely devoted to? Something you sink into so deeply, you'd put your life on the line? You must play Sega Saturn, until your fingers break!' UNTIL YOUR FINGERS BREAK!!!'' '''Segata Sanshiro is a character from a series of Japanese advertisements for the Sega Saturn and a wrestler in VGCW. He is known for attacking other wrestlers backstage who make light of playing Sega Saturn and video games in general. He and Ryo Hazuki form the tag team Dream Teamcast. He is the No.1 Contender for the Casual Championship. In Real Life Behold, the lone man who dedicated his soul to gaming. Here, in VGCW, he makes his triumphant return. He will punish those who do not play seriously - their battered bodies will never forget! Segata Sanshiro is a Japanese master of many martial arts with just one mission: to make everyone enjoy the games of the Sega Saturn! This legend chastises foolish souls who do not take gaming seriously. Those who cannot dedicate themselves must answer to this icon and his bare hands! In VGCW Segata's intimidating personality led to instant results when his music played during the 2012-11-28 Royal Rumble, and someone came out in a gi... but it was pink, and the wearer was Dan Hibiki. Segata would come out later and begin his campaign in the name of his beloved Sega Saturn. Segata-san initially lived up to his reputation of creating nothing but pain for those who cannot show their love for gaming, especially the Sega Saturn, and he tracked those who would befoul its name inside and outside of the ring. His pure drive was one half of a classic match with Shinya Arino, whose heart put him on equal footing with the legend, eventually leading to a draw. But Arino was only an anomaly. Wario endured Segata's methods of persuasion on more than one occasion, and even the beloved Gabe Newell suffered a battered body after Nappa inquired as to whether Gaben had ever played the Saturn. Segata's Rage convinces Ash Ketchum to do the unthinkable, and thanks to Mr. L they both got away with it.]] On 2013-02-01, Segata caught wind of Woody's mission to get kids to put down their video games and play with their toys, and set off to protect VGCW from the cowboy. But just as Woody managed to convince Ash Ketchum to do so, a rampaging Mr. L attacked Segata before he could confront Woody. Segata was beaten down and defeated by the hypnotized plumber, leaving him furious at both at his own failure and Woody's continued attempts to poison children's minds. He began to plot for a way to get back at the pupil who had strayed. Having been thwarted from his mission and from his backstage stomping grounds, Segata was thrown back in the ring and faced Solid Snake on 2013-02-22. Despite a strong start for Segata, Snake eventually overpowered him and knocked him unconscious. When Segata next awakened, his anger was so great it was said to have created a portal from which Ryo Hazuki emerged. It apparently wasn't a very good summon, though, as Ryo was annihilated by Donkey Kong in his very first match. Segata's losing streak continued when he was defeated by Scorpion on 2013-02-28. He also was eliminated from that night's Royal Rumble, despite having a fairly late entry. Sega Teamcast Sanshiro After bringing Ryo back from the dead, the two formed a new tag team to remind children of the importance of playing their Sega Saturns. Dream Teamcast debuted against Raw Power on 2013-03-07 and won their first tag team match. That victory led to a chance to become the #1 Contenders for the Co-Op titles on the next show. Unfortunately, the Super Mario Bros. managed to 1-Up Teamcast in the match and take home the win for themselves. Segata returned on his mission to punish those who would forsake gaming when #1 Contender's match when he was placed in a six-man Hell in a Cell match, with a chance to win the Casual Championship and to teach a lesson of pain to champion Ash (now Red) on the line. However, Segata ended up not being involved in the decision, as his old rival Wario won the match after knocking out Arino. Segata bade his time once more. Needing some momentum to become a viable championship contender once more, Segata fought Scorpion in a Last Man Standing match on the next stream. In what was very likely Segata's best performance in his entire career, the two men fought tooth and nail, both showing incredible resilience, with Segata actually surviving a spear through the barricade that usually means the end of most matches. Near the end of the classic match, Segata seemed like he was prepared to get his first singles win a long time, but Scorpion shocked everyone, getting up at the 9 count. Segata would use another finisher in a final attempt to put down the Kombatant, but Scorpion refused to stay down, and answered at the 9 count ''again. ''Although both men had heart, it was Scorpion who got the win in the end after giving Segata the best looking dropkick in the business. Although he lost the match, Segata had shown he could wrestle with the best, nearly ending Scorpion's recent winning streak in singles matches. The cred he earned in that match paid off immediately when he was included in the 2013-05-11 King of the Ring tournament to determine the new VGCW Champion, the title having been vacated by Vegeta's death. It was on this night that the full power of Sanshiro was displayed as he made both Luigi and Adam Jensen tap in the first two rounds. It looked like he would be on his way to the finals after dominating Groose early on in their semi-final bout, but the Grooseinator managed to pull off a miraculous turnaround and slam Segata down and out of contention. Segata's luck against Nintendo characters would not turn around against Wario Ware Inc. on the 2013-05-15 show. In what was one of the longest tag team matches in VGCW history, Dream Teamcast showed honor and let Waluigi get back into the ring after a barricade break, which they paid for when Segata wound up getting his face busted open and his back smashed by Wario, sending Sega's best to another crushing defeat at the hands of The Big N. You must play the Sega Saturn, until your fingers break! Nonetheless, his recent performances were good enough to give him a slot in the Fatal Four-Way match held on the season 5 premiere and he faced Phoenix Wright, Tingle and M. Bison for a chance at the Casual championship. The match was back and forth, with the wrestlers trading opponents frequently, but after Phoenix eliminated Bison, his vendetta against Nintendo resurfaced and he and Phoenix teamed up to eliminate Tingle and while the fairy creep fought valiantly, he eventually fell to a Segata neckbreaker... at which point he crashed the PS3 in retaliation. When the match was restarted, Segata seized the opportunity and pinned Phoenix with a bridging German suplex, earning at long last a title shot and the opportunity to bring the pain to the one who got away. Miscellaneous Facts In an unofficial rematch prior to a Batman game stream, Segata and Arino faced off in another submission match with a timer placed on the screen. This time around, THQuality would not strike as Segata made his nemesis tap in less than ten minutes. Unfortunately, this stream has apparently since been deleted. Non-Royal Rumble Record External Links Short documentary about Segata Sanshiro Segata Sanshiro commercials Segata Sanshiro official music video Segata Sanshiro.png|Segata in an unusually good mood backstage